


Girl Talk

by idolatres



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Ignis is a trans woman, Platonic Highspecs, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 10:23:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16406621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idolatres/pseuds/idolatres
Summary: Aranea's always the last to learn things, but that can't be helped. In her line of business she rarely has free time. When she learns about Ignis wanting to transition, she insists on Ignis coming over.





	Girl Talk

    "I'm still not quite sure about this, Aranea." Ignis says, examining her features in the vanity mirror placed before her. Makeup is scattered across the table, and Aranea is still digging out more from her cosmetics bag- which is more like a suitcase. They're currently in Aranea's private room, it's plain with little decorations, which adds to the nervousness Ignis feels building up her throat.  
  
  
    "Shut up and trust me." Aranea retorts, finally digging out the final materials she needs. She slaps them down onto the table. Brushes, highlighters, contour kits, eye shadow palettes, lipsticks, mascara, concealer, an eyelash curler, it's all a bit overwhelming for Ignis. "I'm not letting you go to this function all masc'd up to hell when you've finally come out to me." Her voice has a harsh bite to it, but Ignis is used to this, Aranea has a hard time showing her gentle side to anyone- including close friends. "We're gonna make you look so fuckin' hot, Gladio's gonna be drooling all over himself." Ignis laughs.  
  
  
    "Still- I don't think this is the time or place." Ignis says. "This 'function', is a royal meeting. Noctis and Luna are going to meeting up to discuss treaty plans and such with other countries."  
  
  
    "Yeah? I'm gonna be there too, Iggy. I know what's going down." She states, eyes rolling. "Which is why this is the perfect time to do this. If anyone says anything, or even looks at you wrong I can handle them."  
  
  
    "Aranea, I don't mind my appearance that much." She states, hand going to outline her jaw. "Suits and such fit my preference, I like short hair, makeup isn't necessary."  
  
  
    "Blah, blah, sounds like you've just never done it before." She dismisses her again, going to pose beside Ignis. "Look at my face-" she begins, pointing to her eyes, which are decorated with thick mascara and a light grey eye shadow, "I'm not doing anything drastic- we're starting simple, specs." She leans back up, opening up her concealer, "Besides, dramatic makeup isn't fit for these functions. I'm just adding onto your natural beauty, love." Ignis controls her emotions, and doesn't allow a blush to start forming on her cheeks.  
  
  
    "Well thank you, Miss. Highwind." As polite as always.  
  
  
    Aranea mumbles out an 'uh-huh', as she places some concealer over Ignis's small blemishes. Aranea chewing her lip in envy, as Ignis doesn't have that many skin problems. Just some light scratch marks from the many battles she finds herself in. "No pimples or anything, lucky lucky." Aranea says, putting cap back on her concealer- grabbing a small makeup sponge. Ignis's eyes following her every movement  
  
  
  
    "What would be the proper occasion for the heavy makeup that you prefer?" She asks, flinching as Aranea starts blending the concealer in, patting the spots over and over with the sponge- a bit rough.  
  
  
    "When we go drinking. Club hopping. Y'know, girls night out."  
  
  
    The face beating stops, and Iggy cocks a brow. "Girl's night out? Miss. Highwind, are you taking me out on a date?" She asks, tone playful. Deep down, her heart swells up at being accepted so quickly and easy. She wish she could say thank you to the commodore, but she knows Aranea will just brush it off as nothing.  
  
  
    A hiss escapes her and she whacks Ignis's cheek with the sponge a couple times before dropping it onto the vanity. "Absolutely I am, /darling/." She says in a snooty posh voice, immediately gagging for dramatics afterwards. "Stars, I'd take myself out if I actually sounded like that- no actually, Gladio would take me out for hitting on you."  
  
  
    They both laugh as Aranea runs her hands through Ignis's hair, fluffing it upwards more. "That reminds me, Gladio does love your spearwork." Ignis says quietly, drawing out an 'mhm' from her. "I've been practising more with my own spear, but I lack the elegance you have."  
  
  
    "You mean sex appeal." She states bluntly, grabbing her favorite liquid eyeliner. "Close 'em." She orders, taking off Ignis's glasses, plopping them onto her lap gently.  
  
  
    Ignis clears her throat, eyes fluttering close. "Um, yes. That." She feels her eyelids twitch as the cold liquid hits her eyes, Aranea quickly tutting to stop. "Well, anyway, I was wondering if you could give me some pointers..?" Her voice dying out from embarrassment. Aranea's hands are firm and steady as she makes smooth strokes, making sure the wings are symmetrical.  
  
  
    "You know if this was anyone else saying this to me I'd have some choice words for them, right?" She quips, putting the eyeliner back on the vanity as she stands behind Ignis, looking at their reflection together in the mirror. Her work perfect, She grins, rubbing Ignis's shoulders. Ignis puts her glasses back on, a sharp inhale when she sees how sharp and defined her eyes look now, enhanced by the eyeliner. "Nice right? Don't say thanks yet, not done." A rough pat on the back as she walks back around, fiddling through her cosmetics on the desk. "Yeah though, I can teach you."  
  
  
    It catches her off guard, figuring with the way Aranea was talking she was going to drop the subject. "Teach me?" Ignis parrots.  
  
  
    "Yeah, you're not gonna learn shit unless I show you personally." Droll, like it was boring her to even talk about it. It's not that it was boring. She catches herself and sighs. "My bad, you know how it is for a woman who fights. I'm not trying to be snippy- it's just-"  
  
      
    "Men objectifying you, not taking your efforts or work seriously." Ignis finishes. "I apologize for bringing the subject up."  
  
  
    "Nah, it's cool." Aranea interrupts her before she can spout more sorry's. "I'm almost done, I don't want to overdo it- formal event and all." She says, grabbing her tube of mascara and applying it lightly to Ignis's eyelashes. After that she started fingering through her different colored highlighters. As much as she'd love to make Iggy's cheekbones and cheeks pop with a vibrant color, she doesn't want her to be gawked at, yet. There'll be plenty of time for that in the feature when she's more confident in her looks. She goes with a tone that matches Ignis's skin, and begins applying it lightly. "It's fine if you bring it up, you're a woman, not some dumb man ogling me- no offense to Gladio." She teases, teeth glinting, Ignis can't help but smile in return. "Though it helps when those dumb men are too busy staring at my tits and ass, makes it easier to kill them." The way she says it so cooly, almost makes Ignis shudder.  
  
  
    She fumbles with what to say, muttering out a 'good to know'. Aranea steps away, throwing the stick of highlighter onto the desk. She claps her hands together. Ignis looks at her reflection, loving how subtle yet beautiful she looks. Aranea did her makeup perfectly, highlighting her strong points. "Miss. Highwind, I change my mind, this was a lovely idea."  
  
  
    Aranea lets out a short scoff. "Of course, do I ever have any bad ideas?" She watches as Ignis's lips twitch. "Don't answer that, asshole." She loses composure and snickers. Aranea quickly swats her upside the head for that.  
  
  
    Ignis continues to laugh. Aranea rolls her eyes, "yeah, yeah, laugh it up love, I'll remember this next time I help all of you with a mission."  
  
  
    "What does that entail?"  
  
  
    "Oh please, you know me." Aranea purrs, hands running up Ignis's arms to her shoulders, gripping them firmly as she leans down til her face is level with Ignis's, gazing at their reflection again in the mirror. "We look so hot, Gladio's gonna have a hard time keeping it in his pants." This time Ignis can't control the blush that floods to her cheeks, but luckily it's no where near as noticeable with the makeup on.  
  
  
    A less than flattering snort escapes her, but she nods, agreeing with Aranea's statement. "I suppose, he'll have to wait til after the meeting though."  
  
  
    Aranea grins in return. "Yeah? You better give me all the details later." Ignis clears her throat, trying to shrug off how flustered she is. Aranea straightens her back out, cracking her neck as she goes to clean up her belongings. "Anyway, back to the whole training thing- I gotta warn you when you learn to move like me you're probably gonna get that same unwarranted attention."  
  
      
    "Unfortunately, I've already had to talk to several people about that issue. You'd be surprised how quickly people change their opinions of your combat capabilities once they find out you're female." Ignis explains with a deep sigh, still though, she can't help but admire her features as she talks. She /really/ had to look into getting her own supply of makeup, and of course more training from Aranea.  
  
  
    A scoff escapes the commodore as she shoves everything back into her cosmetics bag. "You know what, that doesn't surprise me at all." Ignis can feel the annoyance reverberating from her voice as she continues. "I really hope it wasn't one of the guys, I can see shortcake gettin' all protective for no reason."  
  
  
    "You hit the nail right on the head." Ignis states, not even shocked by Aranea's deducing skills. Prompto- as well meaning as he may be, did change his behaviors toward her once she finally told everyone. Prompto suddenly became hyper aware of how often Ignis places herself in direct line of fiends, seeming to think he needed to rush to her rescue every single time she got a simple scratch. It was heart warming at first, but after a while, it became less heart warming and more..... "Luckily he's calmed down."  
  
  
    "After you tore into him I assume?" A smirk graces Ignis's face. Aranea laughs. "Ahh, poor boy, had it comin' though."  
  
  
    Aranea puts her bag on the floor, and turns back to Ignis, offering a hand to help her out of her seat. To which Ignis accepts, standing up slowly, feeling a big stiff from sitting for so long. She does some stretches, some satisfying cracks echo through the room. "Take it easy grandma." Aranea quips.  
  
  
    "Miss. Highwind, please, that's not cute."  
  
  
    "Whoever said I was cute?"  
  
  
    "I for one, think you're adorable." Ignis says with a genuine smile, making Aranea grimace.  
  
  
    "Keep that to yourself, specs." She says, grabbing her hand again. "You ready to knock everyone off their feet?"  It catches Ignis off guard, how unsure and protective Aranea sounds, worried that maybe she forced Ignis into this.  
  
  
    "I've never looked more beautiful, of course I'm ready to go. Specially when I have you with me. We can think of this as practise for our girl's night out." Ignis squeezes Aranea's hand, hoping to soothe her nerves.  
  
  
    And for once, Aranea genuinely smiles, sweet as honey, a pretty rarity. Ignis commits it to memory, cherishing these small moments. "Allow me to escort you then." Her voice is mocking the upper class again, but she bows slightly, before hooking her arm with Ignis's, elbows knocking against each other. They both giggle, suddenly feeling giddy. "If you'd let me I'd love to get you some dresses." Aranea says. "Some heels and a nice classic black dress, you'd be a man killer." They make their way out of Aranea's room, and make their way to their separate parties. "I'll see you soon okay?"  
  
  
    Ignis nods, "Of course, if we have time we should go out to dinner later." Her hand goes to adjust her tie, making sure she looked clean and smooth. "It can be a double date."  
  
  
    Aranea chokes out a laugh, a bitter bite to it. "You know there's no one that meets my standards for that type of shit, but sure. You can invite Gladio. It'll be fun to watch you two act like messes."  
  
  
    Ignis wants to retort, but doesn't have enough time. Aranea's already making her way down the hall, a simple wave to say goodbye.  
  


* * *

  
  
  
    When Noctis and company arrive, Aranea can't help but grin at how close Gladio stays to Ignis. Brushing her hair behind her ears, having to stop himself from getting too familiar in such a proper setting. Prompto's camera is out, and he's taking pictures of everyone- mostly Ignis. Noctis doesn't seem any different, continue to acting like he never gets any sleep, despite his constant napping.  
  
  
    Everyone sticks to formalities, shaking hands, bowing, the basics of the basics. Aranea analyzes everyone, making sure nobody gets it into their head to act like a dumb ass.  
  
  
    When things settle down, and the meetings about to start, Ignis finally meets Aranea's gaze, both of them smiling at each other. Aranea winks, and blows her a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> https://idolatres.tumblr.com/
> 
> my writing blog. asks n requests r always open!!


End file.
